


Christmas Crossover

by pennswoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas this year, Sherlock found himself engrossed in the tale of a morally ambiguous half-blood wizard while Severus was intrigued by the deductive abilities of the world's only consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this year's holiday cards. Holyfant wisely pointed out that it's more likely that Severus would be interested in a book about crime solving than Sherlock would be in a book about wizards. However, I like to think both would find merits in the stories of the other and that perhaps John had gifted Sherlock with a set of popular fiction books with all the murders tabbed on account of a serial killer with a tendency to copy crime scenes from well-known books. As for Severus, I'll leave you to decide who H is.

  


* * *

  


* * *


End file.
